Exhausted
Rule Cards and defense tokens begin the game readied. They can be exhausted as part of the cost of an effect. Exhausted cards and defense tokens are no longer readied. They cannot be exhausted again. When an exhausted defense token is spent, it is discarded for the rest of that game. Exhausted cards and defense tokens are readied during Status Phase. * To exhaust an upgrade card, rotate it 90° clockwise. * To exhaust a readied defense token, flip its green side to its exhausted side (red). readied defense token exhausted defense token Corellian Conflict Rule In Corellian Conflict veteran token begin the game readied. When a readied veteran token is spent, it is flipped to its exhausted side. When an exhausted veteran token is spent, it is discarded for the rest of that game. A veteran token cannot be spent more than once during a ship or squadron's activation. Players do not ready exhausted veteran tokens during the Status Phase. * To exhaust a veteran token, flip its readied side (green) to its exhausted side (red). readied veteran token exhausted veteran token * When a card or defense token are readied during Status Phase. A readied card or token is no longer exhausted. * Upgrade card effects that do not have an “exhaust” requirement can still be resolved while that card is exhausted. (See: MS-1 Ion Cannons) Upgrade Cards with exhaust/ready * • [[Avenger|'Avenger']] (ISD Title): "While attacking, the defender cannot spend exhausted defense tokens." * • [[Hand of Justice|'Hand of Justice']] (Arquitens Title): "When you reveal a command, you may exhaust this card to choose another friendly ship at distance 1-5 and ready 1 of its defense tokens." * • [[Suppressor|'Suppressor']] (Gozanti Title): "After an enemy ship ends its activation, if it is at distance 1-3, you may choose and exhaust 1 of its defense tokens." * • [[Interdictor|'Interdictor']] (Interdictor Title): "When a ship activates, you may exhaust this card to ready 1 other upgrade card equipped to this ship." * [[MS-1 Ion Cannon|'MS-1 Ion Cannon']] (Ion Cannons): "Blue''' ' : Choose and '''exhaust 1' of the defender's upgrade cards." * [[Overload Pulse|'Overload Pulse']] (Ion Cannons): "Blue''' ' : '''Exhaust' all of the defender's defense tokens." Upgrade Cards to exhaust to trigger effect * • [[Adar Tallon|'Adar Tallon']] (Rebel Officer) * • [[Ahsoka Tano|'Ahsoka Tano']] (Rebel Officer) * • Avenger (ISD Title) * • Captain Brunson (Imperial Officer) * • [[Commandant Aresko|'Commandant Aresko']] (Imperial Officer) * • Commander Vanto (Imperial Officer) * • [[Caitken and Shollan|'Caitken and Shollan']] (Rebel Weapons Team) * [[Dual Turbolaser Turrets|'Dual Turbolaser Turrets']] (Turbolaser) * [[Electronic Countermeasures|'Electronic Countermeasures']] (Defensive Retrofit) * [[Engine Techs|'Engine Techs']] (Support Team) * [[Fire Control Team|'Fire Control Team']] (Weapons Team) * [[G-8 Experimental Projector|'G-8 Experimental Projector']] (Experimental Retrofit) * • [[Hand of Justice|'Hand of Justice']] (Arquitens Title) * Heavy Ion Emplacements (Ion Cannons) * [[Intel Officer|'Intel Officer']] (Officer) * • [[Interdictor|'Interdictor']] (Interdictor Title) * • Kyrsta Agate (Rebel Officer) * Magnite Crystal Tractor Beam Array (Super Weapon) * • [[Major Derlin|'Major Derlin']] (Rebel Officer) * Mon Calamari Exodus Fleet (MC Title) * [[NK-7 Ion Cannons|'NK-7 Ion Cannons']] (Ion Cannons) * Ordnance Pods (Ordnance) * [[Phylon Q7 Tractor Beams|'Phylon Q7 Tractor Beams']] (Offensive Retrofit) * • [[Quantum Storm|'Quantum Storm']] (G-75 Title) * [[Sensor Team|'Sensor Team']] (Weapons Team) * Seventh Fleet Star Destroyer (Star Destroyer Title) * [[Slicer Tools|'Slicer Tools']] (Fleet Support) * • Sovereign (ISD Title) * • Strategic Adviser (Unique Officer) * [[Targeting Scrambler|'Targeting Scrambler']] (Experimental Retrofit) * • [[The Grand Inquisitor|'The Grand Inquisitor']] (Imperial Officer) * Turbolaser Reroute Circuits ( * [[Veteran Gunners|'Veteran Gunners']] (Weapons Team) * • [[Wulff Yularen|'Wulff Yularen']] (Imperial Officer) Category:Rules